Grizzly Roster
Faction Hierarchy Founder/leader: Kuma Officers: Broadside, Triplicity Mods: Thiudareiks, MrN0b0di, Pixie Pilot Profiles You gonna have to help filling these out yourselves. There's quite a few of you now lol. Kuma : Quite likely the lowest ranked member and founder of the Grizzlies. Hates doing anything relating to map control and unit movement. Relies mostly on turrets and special units. Specializes in scouting, harassing, ganking and other sneaky tactics. Prefers good team play and helps teammates as much as possible. : Specialty: Flopping about pointlessly : Main Mechs: Neo, Striker, Warthog Main Pilots: Gabe, Beppo, Lexi Main Units: RadarGuardian, StasisMine, Bertha Broadside : Run. : Main Mechs: All but Osprey Main Pilots: Depends on what I want to do Main Units: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Triplicity : ANGRY PANIC boss mode, who knows : Specialty: Siege lines Weakness: 1v1 (fuuuck) : Main Mechs: Bomber, Striker, Warthog Main Pilots: Carl, Alien, Scout Master Main Units: SAMs, Bertha, Radar Guardians Thiudareiks : The honey badger : Main Mechs: Chopper, Warthog, Saucer Main Pilots: ☆Kira☆, Lexi, Annarchy, Alien Main Units: Bombz, Fixers, Bertha Kitten Aqua : Aqua Cat : Main Mech: Bomber and Saucer Main Pilot: Lady Gaia : Main Units: Boosters and Sentry Turrets MrN0b0di : MNob : Speciality: hating frank. (haaate) Pixie : “Swag is for boys. Class is for real men.” Hey it’s me pixie. I like Classy stuff, whiskey and cigarettes : D. Loves to take full control of the map while teammates distract enemies :D : Specialty: Map control : Main Mechs: Striker(rarely used lately) Neo aaand Saucer Fav pilot: Goh. Main Units: Tanks, and Seekers + Saving up for goli from like lvl4 if i can lol Silbermut : Specialty: Dogfighting huvo Fedcomp : Ferotron : phew phew phew bum swipe swipe SOS SOS SOS CynicalRage Serif : Specialty: Being a dev. Having a cool name. Bjzor boysha BuffABear Klaymen Knomo Seikei : Specialty: Having given birth to Amana. :3 KingH StarDog RealRook Ratkiller Tchen Tangibility the Mediocre Walrus : Nothing special, just mediocre. OP. http://i.imgur.com/qfWLU.jpg http://i.imgur.com/vVmo5.jpg : I'm pretty mediocre; I got lucky, disreguard the information on the above line. : Specialty: Being either derpy or mediocre; Firing the "X" OP cannon. : Weakness: All things OP. : Main Mechs: Neo, Osprey Main Pilots: With Neo: Goh, Tycho, Gabe; With Osprey: Lexi. : Main Units: Blaster Guardians, All things derpy. Snake (Liquidsnake3) Tactician. A war hero that predates the AirMech Era. His task was once to destroy all the prototype AirMech models but came accustomed to his place within the war-torn world and tends to use a Recon Prototype model. :Speciality: Helping Global Chat :Main Game Type: Last Stand :Main Mechs: Warthog, Neo, Chopper, Striker, Bomber :Main Pilots: Scoutmaster, Charles, Carl, Jason :Main Units: Haat, Grinder, Goliath, Runner, Ratchet, Sentry Turret, Archy, Bertha Sylvester SPOTFIR3 BStria : One of the three Derps of GW. : Specialty: Being average at everything. : Main Mech: All of them (Emphasis on Warthog/Striker) : Main Pilots: Lexi : Main Units: Ratchets, Fixers, Jammers Fooooooooooooood : Tabemono : Specialty: Insisting on how bad he is at the game. Tipsy300000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 : Did somebody say herzog? Dormedas : Specialty: Playing anything but AM Spooty : Specialty: Liking megaman Regret : Specialty: Leaving randomly Bijan Jhamm Riku : Serif's significant other skineal easycomputer BonGeBon Specialty : Sucking at life. CaliCowboy : areyouwhy :Specialty : Human Garbage InsaneFirebat : Specialty: ChatMech, dev hax, and Diamond Rolls Psychologically Specialty : Troll